Starlight in the Dusk
by HayabusaOkami
Summary: An original Pokemon adventure starring my own character. Contains adventure, gallantry, and maybe a little romance. Read to meet my own special Pokemon cast! Ash Ketchum, eat your heart out! Review please!  No, Dusk is not me...
1. Memory in the Snow

**Starlight in the Dusk**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All I own are the characters of Dusk, Kioku, and the names and personalities of his Pokemon. **

**This fanfiction will involve both Pokemon and human injury to make it more realistic. It will also contain emotional themes such as family death. Liberties will be taken with characters and places for the sake of originality and realism. I am breaking the four-move-limit rule, once again, for the sake of realism. Moves such as Bite, Tackle, and Headbutt will simply be actions performed by the Pokemon, rather than special attacks. There will be blood and wounding involved in the battles, so be warned now. Please enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoy writing it. Reviews are always welcome. Arigatou, and prepare to open your eyes... To the wonderful world of Pokemon!**

**Chapter One: Memory in the Snow**

**Theme: Give It All by Rise Against**

* * *

><p>Along the lonely path to Snowpoint City, a single trainer roamed. He had come far, from his hometown of Littleroot in the Hoenn region. His name was Dusk, and it had been six years since he began his journey as a Pokemon trainer. Dusk wore dark grey cargo pants over black boots, a black t-shirt, and a black, zip-up, hooded sweatshirt. Around his neck were a pair of headphones in the shape of Pokeballs. His ruffled black hair partially covered one of his eyes and his ears.<p>

Dusk had six good friends. They traveled with him always, whether in the red-and-white balls around his waist, clipped to his studded belt, or pacing along at his side. They consisted of the loyal Meiun, a male Mightyena, the powerful Kiba, a male Arcanine, the protective Soul, a male Lucario, the swift Hunter, a male Flygon, the energetic Zephyr, a male Jolteon, and the valiant Rei, a male Gallade. Dusk had caught many Pokemon, which now reside with either Professor Birch, back in Hoenn, or with Professor Oak of Pallet Town. He had only ever bonded with the Pokemon he currently used, all six of which he had raised himself from their first forms.

Meiun was currently padding through the snow just ahead of Dusk. Although he could not see it, the trainer knew that his Pokemon had a scar over its left eye, the mark from a long ago battle when they had first become partners. Meiun had received other battle wounds as well, in the form of a gash on his right flank, and a slightly crooked tail.

Dusk received Meiun from Prof. Birch as a young Poochyena, and he had worked hard to train his Pokemon to its current strength. They had grown closer with every battle, every adventure that brought them farther from home. Meiun understood his master, his friend, better than any person could. He had an innate sense of Dusk's wishes, and his emotions.

At present, Dusk was tired, and Meiun stopped in his tracks, turned, and sat staring at his master with deep amber eyes.

"What?" Dusk asked as he stopped, staring right back into his partner's eyes. His voice was muffled slightly by the scarf around his mouth. It was the only other article of clothing he had worn in this cold weather, and he was starting to shiver. He thought of releasing his Arcanine and starting a fire, but he didn't want to risk Kiba's health in this weather. Instead, he continued to walk, only to realize that Meiun was still sitting on his haunches, gazing after his master.

"Aren't you coming?" Dusk wondered, stopping again. Meiun huffed and lay down, closing his eyes, "Oh c'mon, I know you're not tired, Mei. Get up and let's go."

Dusk began walking again, only to be stopped by a large, menacing noise. He jumped back just as a huge pile of snow slid past him, almost taking his legs out from under him. Meiun jumped to his feet, rushing to Dusk's side to support him.

"So that's why you stopped, eh? Good thing too, or I'd be gone. Thanks buddy," Dusk patted the Mightyena on the head, slightly shaken from the experience he just had, but because of his friend, he was safe. Dusk knew that Pokemon were greatly in tune with nature, explaining why Meiun had sensed the small avalanche before it even came.

"Well let's keep moving then," Dusk muttered, allowing his Pokemon to lead the way. He was eager to get somewhere safe before a bigger avalanche occurred. Soon, the lights of Snowpoint were in sight, and the two travelers jogged thankfully toward the Pokemon Center. Inside, Dusk collapsed onto one of the waiting couches and pulled off his scarf and sweatshirt. A friendly nurse came over and offered Dusk a mug of coffee. He took it, muttering a quick 'thanks' as she walked away.

Meiun lay down on the floor at his master's feet, but his eyes stayed open, keeping an eye out for any sign of danger, even in the friendly atmosphere. Dusk reached down, giving his friend a pat before curling up on the seat. There weren't many other people in the Center. A single trainer was sleeping on the seats across from Dusk, his green-tinged hair a mess. At the young boy's side was a Snover, most likely caught here in Snowpoint as his starter Pokemon.

Dusk smiled slightly, thinking of his own first day as a Pokemon trainer, the day he received Meiun from Professor Birch and set out on his journey to become a great Pokemon trainer. Dusk's goal was to someday surpass his own father in strength and skill, and he felt that he was already well on his way. Sensing his master's thoughts, Meiun raised his head, eyes shining in his own form of a proud smile.

Dusk closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, and Meiun followed soon after.

The next morning, Dusk woke alone. The other trainer was gone, and Meiun was nowhere to be seen. The dark boy sat up and stretched, then stood slowly, looking around for his companion. Dusk pulled one of the Pokeballs off his waist, depressing the button as he did so, so that it became full size. On the red upper surface was a blue, many-pointed star; Soul's Pokeball.

"Go! Soul!" Dusk called, sending out the blue and black, dog-like Pokemon that was Lucario.

"Master?" Soul greeted, bowing. The Pokemon Lucario had the power of telepathy, allowing it to speak with who it wished.

"I want you to find Meiun for me. I'm not worried, but I want to head out soon so we can find some trainers to fight," Dusk told him as he put on his sweatshirt, draping the scarf around his neck.

"Of course master," Soul replied. He stood with his eyes closed and his palms out, seeking the life aura that belonged to his friend Meiun. While Soul was busy, Dusk went to the counter to speak with the nurse.

"Hello trainer!" She greeted him cheerily, "How can I help you?"

"Well," Dusk began, "I'm new to town, and was just wondering where I might find some strong trainers to fight?"

"Let me think…" the nurse said. She put a finger to her lips and gazed at the ceiling. Dusk had to admit, she was pretty cute. It was refreshing not to have to see the same face every time he visited a Pokemon Center, like he had in Johto. All those Nurse Joys actually kinda creeped him out. This girl was younger, conveniently around his age. Her hair was long and purple, with two braids, one on each side that ran down in front of her shoulders.

"Well there's Scott," the nurse stated in answer to Dusk's question, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Scott?" he asked.

"Yeah, he lives on the opposite side of town, and his sister, Mirabelle, is pretty strong too. You could try challenging them if you want a good fight," she smiled in a friendly way that sent Dusk's heart fluttering. He returned a smile of his own and cleared his throat.

"Um, could I uh, ask your name?"

"What? Oh sure! My name's Kioku! It's always nice to see new faces in a place as far out of the way as Snowpoint."

"Oh, well, my name is Dusk, and I like traveling, so nowhere is really out of the way for me…" Dusk blushed self-consciously, although he was not really sure why.

"If you'll excuse me Dusk, I have some sick Pokemon to attend to in the back. How about you go see Scott, then come back here? I'd love to talk to you, and you can always plan your battle for tonight."

"Um, sure, sounds good. Um, see you soon I guess." Dusk turned to leave when Kioku called him back.

"Did you have any Pokemon you wanted me to take care of for you?" she offered.

"Um, no, not really, I like to keep them with me if that's okay."

"Whatever you prefer, Trainer Dusk," she smiled at him in a disarming way that made him blush, "See you later!"

Dusk waved from the lobby area, where Meiun was now sitting next Soul.

"C'mon guys, we're gonna go find a strong trainer to fight," he told them. He returned Soul to his Pokeball, and Meiun padded along at his heels out the door. They began crossing town, and Dusk smiled to himself at the beautiful day, and the promise of spending more time with Kioku later on. Meiun looked up at his master with his scarred left eye, and cocked his head at the curious grin on the boy's face.

Meiun huffed and returned his gaze to the snowy road ahead; despite how much he understood his master, some things he would just never get.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was named because 'Kioku' means memory in Japanese. Please review and let me know what you think. Don't be afraid to criticize, it will help me get better! See you next time in Chapter Two: Friends in the Cold!<strong>


	2. Friends in the Cold

**Chapter Two: Friends in the Cold**

* * *

><p>Halfway across town, Dusk stopped to ask someone directions to Scott's house.<p>

"Oh, Scott?" the old woman wondered excitedly, "You look like a strong trainer. You want to fight him don't you? Scott's house is the one with the green roof, right next to the trees."

"Thank you ma'am," Dusk said as he continued on his way. He walked with a slight spring in his step, happy to be recognized as 'a strong trainer'. He hoped that one day people all over would know him by name and challenge him to battles to prove themselves. When he reached Scott's house, he knocked on the door and waited.

After a few seconds, it opened to reveal a young woman, who looked like she was around twenty. She had long blue hair that fell past her waist and amber-colored eyes. She was wearing a purple turtleneck sweater, and white jeans.

"Hello, my name is Dusk. Is this wear Scott lives?"

"Um, yes, are you a trainer?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if maybe I could talk to Scott and his sister and challenge them to a battle. I was told they're very strong, and I'd like to see if I can beat them."

"Well, I'm Scott's sister, Mirabelle, but you can call me Mira." she held out her hand and Dusk shook it, "C'mon in. I'll get my little brother so we can see about this battle of yours." Mira grinned and climbed a set of stairs across the house from the front door. Dusk stepped inside and waited for her to return.

He looked around at the roomy home. It was large, apparently with two floors. He assumed that the bedrooms were upstairs, and he could see a kitchen off to his left. On the mantle of the fireplace in the living room, where Dusk was standing, he saw picture frames. Stepping over to them, Dusk could see Mira and Scott at younger ages.

Scott looked much like his sister, with the same blue hair and amber eyes, but he was shorter, probably a little younger than Dusk himself. The siblings seemed close, judging by the big grins and physical affection in the photos.

Dusk turned around when he heard footsteps on the stairs. First he saw Mira, then Scott came behind her, clad in a navy blue t-shirt and grey pants.

"Hey Dusk!" Scott greeted, "My sis tells me you want a fight!"

"That's right. I want to become the strongest trainer ever, and I hear you two are worth fighting."

"Sounds like a plan to me. You wanna do it now?"

"No, I was thinking we could battle later tonight. I'm staying at the Pokemon Center right now, and I wanted to rest after my hike through the mountains yesterday."

"How 'bout we come with you then?" Scott suggested.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to visit Kioku anyway," Mira agreed.

"That sounds great. Let's go."

The group headed out about a half an hour later, after Mira and Scott got their Pokemon ready. On the way, Mira commented on how strong Dusk's Mightyena looked.

"I mean, his battle scars kinda make him seem tough and impressive, y'know?" she was saying.

"Yeah, a lot of people say that. He's my oldest friend and we've been through a lot together. He's had more wounds than I can count, but I always take care of my buddy." Dusk patted Meiun's head, and the Pokemon bumped its head against his leg.

"'S he got a name?" Scott asked curiously, gently patting the Pokemon.

"His name's Meiun." Dusk answered simply.

"That's ominous." Mira muttered.

Dusk smirked. He knew well that his Pokemon's name meant 'doom', but it just served toward his intimidating character.

They soon reached the Pokemon Center, and saw Kioku outside, a Sneasel standing in front of her. She looked up when she heard their footsteps in the snow and waved. Dusk jogged up to her with Meiun, Scott, and Mira right behind him.

"Hey guys," Kioku greeted them, "So I take it Dusk convinced you to battle him did he?"

"Yeah, I'm ready for a good challenge from you kid," Mira told Dusk, "If you beat my brother, you'll have me to answer to."

"Well come in and settle down until your battle. I wanted to talk to Dusk and hear about his travels. It sounds like you could tell some interesting stories boy."

Dusk blushed and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I've had some pretty interesting battles, not to mention the dangers of some of these roads and mountains," Dusk muttered, thinking back on several near-death experiences.

The five of them sat in the lounge area of the center, drinking cocoa to ward off the cold weather.

"So I was wondering Dusk," Kioku began, "Could you show us the rest of your Pokemon? Pretty please?" She pouted adorably, and Dusk couldn't resist her ocean blue gaze.

"Um, y-yeah I guess, if Scott and Mira promise not to cheat in our battle."

"Cross our hearts and hope to die," Mira assured him,

"What she said," Scott laughed.

"Alright, well, here ya go!" Dusk pulled five of the Pokeballs off his waist, because Meiun was already out as always, "Go everybody!" Five bright bursts later, and his Pokemon were all out, standing around and stretching.

"Oh! A Jolteon!" Kioku squealed excitedly. Zephyr, the subject of her squeal, perked his ears and tilted his head at her. Soul sat next to Dusk and crossed his arms, nodding to the others in the room.

"Man, you have a Lucario?" Scott exclaimed, "That's awesome!"

"And your Gallade," Mira said, "He's so… so polite." Rei had grasped her hand and was bowing as if to kiss it, but he had no mouth and therefore just touched his forehead to the back of her hand. Dusk's Arcanine, Kiba, merely looked on from the sidelines, scoffing at the foolishness of his comrades. _He_ was proud, _he_ was strong, _he_... was being cuddle by a girl! Mira was stroking his fur and smelling it. Kiba snorted and lay down in embarrassment.

Hunter, Dusk's Flygon, eyed the siblings critically. Deciding he liked them, he scooped them both up and hugged them.

"Ooph!" Scott exclaimed.

"Oh myyy-" Mira laughed.

"Yeah their really friendly to people I like, and trust me, they can tell." Dusk left his Pokemon out to give them a break from their Pokeballs, and he and his new friends enjoyed talking and laughing about things they had done in the past. It was a nice change from the usual lonely road, and Meiun glanced sidelong at his master, noticing the difference in his attitude.

He saw the way Dusk looked at the nurse-girl, and he approved, resting his head on her lap and going to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so Dusk's battle'll be next chapter, so sue me. Maybe I shouldn't plan ahead. Anyway, review please!<strong>


	3. Shadows in the Sunset

**Chapter Three: Shadows in the Sunset**

* * *

><p>The day went by quickly. Most of it was taken up by Dusk's recounting of his adventures. He ad started in Littleroot Town and ended up exploring most of the Hoenn region. He showed Kioku, Scott, and Mira the eight badges he had earned there.<p>

"Oh, they're so shiny!" Scott exclaimed, "I wish _I _had some cool badges like that, but Candice already beat me once. I don't think I'll ever live that down. Her Abomasnow took out my poor Flareon with one hit."

"Yeah, I was looking after Coal - that's Scott's Flareon - for a week after his battle," Kioku agreed, "Candice is one tough trainer."

"Well if you can beat Dusk, maybe Candice'll let you challenge her again," Mira said, trying to cheer up her brother.

"You think so? That would be awesome!"

"If you can beat me, I think me and Meiun would have to go home in shame," Dusk laughed, "'Cuz then I'd never stand a chance against Candice. As it is I could probably beat her if I try hard."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find out, won't we. The sun's going down and it'll be time for our battle soon," Scott said, glancing out the glass front of the Center in anticipation.

"What's say we get started now?" Dusk suggested, "I'll bet I can beat you before the sun sets."

"You're on!"

Both trainers locked eyes across the table they were at. Kioku and Mira looked on and just laughed at them.

"Boys," Mira sighed.

"Oh, just don't go too hard guys okay? I don't want to have to patch up anyone's Pokemon!"

But they were already out the door, eager to settle the battle before it got dark. The area in front of the Pokemon Center was clear, and the two boys stood on either side of it.

"So what should be the rules of our engagement?" Dusk called to Scott.

"I say one Pokemon each, just to see who's the better trainer. We'll call it a win when one or the other collapses from fatigue, all right?"

"That sounds good… if you think your Pokemon can take it that is," Dusk challenged with a grin.

"They can take it. On the count of three?"

Dusk nodded, reaching for his belt, where he had returned all his Pokemon while they had been talking inside. He already knew which of his Pokemon he was going to use.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Go, Coal!" Scott shouted.

"Go Meiun!" Dusk said at the same time. The two Pokemon, Dusk's Mightyena and Scott's Flareon, faced each other across the clearing. Meiun bowed his head in acknowledgement, and Coal returned the favor.

"You ready Meiun?" Dusk asked. The Pokemon turned to its master and nodded, "Then let's go! Attack now!"

Meiun sped forward in a headlong charge against Coal, his black and grey fur becoming a streak. Coal, caught off guard, leapt backwards toward his master, then retaliated with his own charging attack. With no command from Dusk, Meiun used the innate ability of his Dark type and disappeared into the growing shadows of dusk, thrown across the snow bye the trees. Coal halted and looked around in confusion.

"Meiun! Use Shadow Claw, now!" Dusk commanded. Meiun leapt out of hiding, his claws cloaked in shadow, onto Coal. The smaller Pokemon cried out in pain from the cuts it received to its flank and spun, returning to the attack.

"Clever move, Dusk. Now you'll see what a Fire type can do! Coal, Fire Spin!" Scott exclaimed. His Flareon's fur blazed, then a whorl of fire ejected from its open mouth, whisking toward Meiun. Suddenly, Meiun disappeared, only to reappear a few feet away.

"Agility, huh?" Scott questioned.

"Meiun's strongest aspects are his speed and stealth. They allow him to get close to opponents before delivering a painful blow," Dusk explained, taking pride in his partner's power.

"Well I guess I won't let you get close then. Coal! Flame Wheel!"

Coal's mane and tail burst into flames, creating a circle of light and heat around the Pokemon that was all but impassable. He charged Meiun with incredible speed, only to be stopped by his opponent's gaze. Meiun's amber eyes were fierce and seemed to burn into Coal. The Flareon found itself immobilized by fear, its flames going out.

"Finish him Meiun! Use Night Slash!"

Meiun's right forepaw became cloaked in dark energy, and he stepped forward, right up to Coal. He raised his paw and brought it down on the other Pokemon's head, leaving a gash and knocking him unconscious.

"Oh! Coal! Return!" Scott shouted, retrieving his Pokemon to where it would be safe in its Pokeball until Kioku could heal him, "Well, that went quick. You are really strong Dusk. Now I know what to strive for when I train." He crossed the field and shook hands with his opponent.

"Sorry about your Pokemon, I didn't really mean for Meiun to go that hard," Dusk replied, "I think he's too used to fighting wild ones."

"Coal'll be fine. Kioku's had to patch up worse than that before."

"I'll bet she's a great nurse."

"Yeah, she is. It's really nice to have her here…"

They heard the sound of clapping and turned toward the Pokemon Center. There, Kioku, wrapped in a scarf, and Mira, wearing a cloak, were standing and applauding.

"Yeah Dusk!" Kioku cheered, running up to him, "That was so cool! I didn't even know Pokemon could do anything like that!"

"Aw, it wasn't that amazing…" Dusk muttered, rubbing the back of his head and blushing.

"You did great too, Scott," Mira said, "That was a nice trick you had with Flame Wheel."

"I came up with it myself!" The young boy exclaimed proudly, "Too bad it didn't work though…"

"Don't forget your bet boys," Kioku chimed in.

"Bet?" They asked simultaneously.

Kioku merely pointed, and they all turned to see the sun just as it disappeared over the mountains.

"Sunset… You did it Dusk. Guess I owe ya one then," Scott observed, "Anytime you need something, just ask me and I'll be happy to help."

"You ready to go again Dusk?" Mira asked, "Hope you're not afraid of fighting in the dark."

"Don't worry. Dark is my element. I'll be happy to take you on."

The two stepped to opposite sides of the clearing and pulled out their selected Pokemon.

"Ready to lose?" Mira asked.

"Don't bet on it," Dusk replied.

They both threw their Pokeballs, and the battle began.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Three thousand-word chapters complete! Please stick with me and see how Dusk does against Mira in the next chapter: Clash in the Night! <strong>


End file.
